Serafina Embers (Demoness)
Serafina (Fina) Embers is probably the most troublesome member on the team. She enjoys almost nothing more than causing all sorts of mischief and challenging the leader positions, whether it be her own leader or another team's leader. While she tends to behave as a bit of an anti-hero, she does mean well and cares deeply about each of her teammates...even if she doesn't show it often. Fina holds a lot of respect towards Lune and Raven for putting up with her, but remains closest to her little sister, Tiffany. She's often over protective of Tiff and is notorious for chewing off the ear of anyone who says the wrong thing to or about her. History Early Life Serafina was born to Victoria from a deal near-literally made with the devil. During a double-agent mission with Batman and Deadman to Limbo, Victoria was confronted by Erebus, the god of the shadows and guard of hell's gates. (Still in progress) Joining the Four (Still in progress) First Year on the Team (Still in Progress) Personality Of the Four, Fina is definitely the hardest to get along with. She speaks her mind without hesitation and tends to be rude and a bit more opened mouthed than she should be. She loves stirring things up and getting people ticked off with her, and it's not uncommon for her to challenge the person to a fight shortly after angering them. Fina doesn't seem to have concern for much of anything other than herself, Tiff and hats. She is a very avid hat-collector and is easily irked if anyone dares attempts stealing said hats. She's very nonchalant in dangerous situations and tends to be exceptionally lazy. Raven often personally drags her out of bed to get her to morning training sessions. Despite Fina's obnoxious behavior, she truly does care about her teammates and friends. She's loyal to a fault and enjoys testing the 'newbies' for any signs of devotional weakness. Fina often battles with her inner demons (literally) and looks to the hero business in hopes of keeping her from giving into her hell-side. Even though she gives Raven a hard time, she's grateful for being accepted onto the team. She's also extremely over-protective of Tiff and tends to completely freak out if anything happens to her or she goes missing. She's also developed a reputation for pranking and terrorizing which ever poor soul Tiff's crushing on. Powers and Abilities Fina's powers consist of flight, some amount of super-strength and complete manipulation over fire and some other sources of heat. She's a walking inferno, which allows her to move around in cold, harsh conditions without so much as a shiver. While it would seem her flight is limited to only if her wings are usable, she has learned to shoot blasts of fire from her feet to keep herself in the air. Her super-strength goes as far as allowing her to throw small vehicles and rip a few doors open. Her wings are extremely powerful and armed with two knife-like 'claws' at the large joints. While she can create fire from her hands and her feet, she can also shoot it from her mouth and tails if necessary. On the other hand, Fina needs to be in an environment with enough oxygen to use any of her fire powers. And extremely damp air often dims the strength of her blasts. She doesn't do well on water-missions. There have been occasions where she's gone into a demonic-rage, when she loses all control of herself and her power increases tenfold. During one demon-rage, she even transformed into a massive dragon-like creature, causing chaos and destruction where ever she went. (Possibly still in Progress) Trivia * Fina's the oldest member of the Fabulous Four * Fina's hat collection includes well over a thousand different hats, including a cheese-triangle hat, a cow utter hat, and a hat she stole borrowed from the lead singer of her favorite rock band (it's never been washed) * She's had her bangs dyed green since she was ten. * While Fina retains the majority of her human appearance, she does possess some visible signs of her demon side, such as clawed hands and feet, two large scaled tails, large demonic wings, fangs and a pair of curved, goat-like horns twisting from her temples. * Fina has an uncanny obsession with cheese and demands that Raven keep at least ten different kinds in Fourside at all times. * She often uses the spikes on Lune's shoulders and back to open cans and drinks. * When she gets bored, she has a nasty habit of setting fire to random household objects. * Even though she's the older sister, Fina's shorter than Tiff, standing at 5' 5" while Tiff is 5' 9". * Fina's the only member of the Four who's been known to swear, which she does more often than not